kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Item Wall Clip
The Item Wall Clip is an intermediate trick used in Super Mario Maker. This trick allows Mario to clip items either partially or completely through a solid wall through various methods. Variations Cape With the use of a cape, it is possible to clip an item through a wall with many different variations. Corner Throwing an item upwards while at a corner will cause it to be clipped into the wall. This is also possible to do with Yoshi. This can also be done by dropping an enemy as soon as it wakes up after being jumped on. Falling Block Note: The normal method only works on levels created before version ? If a sideways spring is placed on ground one block above lava, a block falling off a track will clip it through and cause it to start sinking. Even though the normal method was patched, this is still possible if the sideways spring is placed on a semi-solid platform, such as a Lava Lift. Interestingly, this will also work will a falling Hidden Block. Hidden Block Activating a Hidden Block while an item is behind it will cause it to become clipped into the wall. Midair Input Standing close enough to a wall and throwing an enemy forward and then immediately turning around and pressing up on the next frame allows Mario to clip the enemy in any solid object (Blocks, Thwomps, P-Switches, Pows, etc) and activating them like it would be possible with a normal up throw. It is also possible to clip the enemy under the solid object if there is void under it, a semisolid won't prevent the enemy to clip under the solid object. One-Way Wall Throwing an item into a One-Way Wall that is surrounded by ground will cause it to be clipped into the wall. Raccoon Crouch Flight If Raccoon Mario crouch flies while holding an item he is able to clip it into a ceiling by flying underneath it. Shell Note: The normal method is partially patched on levels created after version 1.47. Throwing a shell into the bottom of a pipe or wall, will cause it to become clipped if there is a semi-solid platform. This can also be by done without a semi-solid platform by forcing it into the ceiling, either by bouncing POW Blocks or using Note Blocks. Alternatively, if Yoshi does a duck jump and spits out a shell it is able to be clipped at a corner, or when there is a semi-solid platform. Tracked and Winged Blocks When Blocks are on a track or have wings they are unable to interact with objects from the side or bottom. This allows Mario to throw items through them. Even if a winged block gets hit and loses its wings it will retain these properties. Underwater Duck Ducking with an item and then swimming upwards will cause the item to be clipped into the ceiling if there is a semi-solid platform. This is only possible in the Super Mario World game style. Warp Pipe Exit When Mario exits a downward facing Warp Pipe that is partially covered by a block as Super Mario or higher he will be forced into a crouch. This will cause Mario to drop the item while he is still partially inside of the pipe due to the fact that Mario is unable to crouch with items in the Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. U game styles. Winged Enemies Hitting a Parabeetle with a cape while it is flying through a wall will cause it to become clipped when it transforms back into a Buzzy Beetle. This is also possible with any winged enemy that is able to fly through a wall, such as Spinies, Bob-ombs and Bowser Jr. Yoshi If a Yoshi spits an item near a corner of a solid wall or pipe, he is able to clip items into it. Yoshi Winged Items Glitch If a winged object loses its wings by being grabbed by Mario, it will retain some physics of still having the wings while appearing to be a normal object. This allows Yoshi to spit items through walls. Wrong State POW Block Glitch Note: This only works before version ? By grabbing a POW Block after it falls off a track, the POW will retain the physics of falling off a track even while being carried. This allows the POW to fall through the ground after being dropped. Once it falls through the ground the POW will return to normal. Partial Item Clips Bouncing Bouncing an item on a spring and walking underneath it will cause the item to become partially clipped into the wall. Clown Car Dismount By dismounting a Clown Car directly above the edge of the ground it is possible to partially clip it into the wall. Dropping Note: This only works on levels created before version ? If Mario himself does a Partial Wall Clip while holding an item and drops it while being inside the wall it will become partially clipped. Forward Throw When Mario throws an item forward or Yoshi spits it out, it will have enough speed to very partially clip into a wall if it lands directly in-between two different blocks. This will cause the item to slightly bounce upwards instead of immediately falling down. P Switch Press If a P Switch is pressed near a wall while having forward momentum it will become partially clipped into the wall. Spawning Giant Enemies By spawning a giant enemy from a block or Bill Blaster into a one-block tall space it is possible to partially clip them into the ground. This is due to the fact that objects start small when spawning before expanding in size. Up Throw Note: The normal method only works on levels created before version 1.47 If Mario throws an item upwards while having forward momentum it will become partially clipped in the wall. Even though the item will be ejected from the wall on levels created after version 1.47, the item is still able to be thrown partially through the wall. See Also *Wall Clip Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Item Tech (SMM) Category:Glitches (SMM)